


【そらまふ】三十天日更Day11

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 因为是R18情节我也不清楚lof的敏感程度到底怎么样所以外链发在这儿啦！





	【そらまふ】三十天日更Day11

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是R18情节我也不清楚lof的敏感程度到底怎么样所以外链发在这儿啦！

今天由理科生木风带大家学习两个理化定律（大雾

我先向俄国物理学家海因里希·楞次先生、法国化学家勒夏特列先生致歉

_1_楞次定律——可简略表述为来拒去留

R18

来拒——  
“そらるさん……”他手软软地搭在そらる肩上，实在是羞于对视而转开了一点头，“不要…”  
“在我这里你难道有拒绝的权利吗？”そらる居高临下地俯视着已经衣不蔽体的まふまふ。他自己上半身倒是穿戴整齐，手指却不怀好意地在某处进出着，“何况你看你后面，可完全不像要拒绝呢，嗯？”  
“唔……”明明羞耻到爆炸，可还是没有办法拒绝手指带来的快感。然后そらる抬起他的腿试图把分身插进他的后穴，痛感一下子充斥了他的头脑。  
“痛！…你出去、出去！”まふ惊慌地用使不上什么劲的手推着そらる哭叫起来。  
そらる停了动作却没照着他的话做，只是等了一会儿后又继续推进。  
“拒绝…是没有用的，ま ふ ま ふ。”

去留——  
“刚刚、谁还拼命想让我出去的？”そらる慢条斯理地抽插着，因为まふ始终咬紧了嘴唇不肯发出一点声音而有点不爽，龟头抵在穴口磨蹭着就是不进去。  
“你……”まふ说不出话来，好不容易鼓起勇气看了眼そらる的眼睛又很快转开。后穴从充实到空虚的巨大落差让他难过地很，稍稍抬起腰，双腿迎合地缠住そらる，まふまふ心一横，闭着眼睛吻上他。  
“おね…お願い……”亲吻的间隙まふ含糊不清地说道，给そらる带来了巨大的冲击，一个挺腰冲进最深处，狠狠地抽插起来。  
“这可是你自己说的，那我就不客气了。”

_2_勒夏特列原理——可简略表述为削弱不抵消

R18

假设某一位听力较好的男士在此时不慎走进了厕所深处的隔间里——让我们先为他默哀一下——他会听到隔壁传来了不可描述的声音。

“隔壁…有人……”まふ小声地靠在そらる耳边，试图以此让そらる收敛些。  
“那又怎样？”そらる反问回去，惩罚性地更用力地撞上甬道深处的软肉，“你怎么还能分心？这样你要怎么取悦我让我更快射出来结束这一切呢？”  
他把まふ翻了个身压在墙壁上，双手在腰上抚摸几下，熟练地兵分两路，彻彻底底掌握まふ从上到下从里到外所有的敏感带。  
“这里…”手指捏着乳尖把玩着，软软的像果冻一般的乳粒逐渐充血膨胀起来，そらる的指甲不经意地刮过乳头。  
“这里…”まふ的阴茎被他握在手里，他可以感受到上面血液的跳动。上下套弄着从铃口到囊袋全部照顾到，像他之前做过的无数次一样。  
“还有这里…”そらる熟悉极了这具身体，他偏偏不给まふ此时最想要的，一下下只点到为止。待到まふ扭了扭头似乎想说什么才碾压上那处软肉，顶着那里不放，让他措手不及地漏出几声娇喘。  
“不要以为在外面我就会收敛了，”そらる叼着他的耳垂，氲一口热气吹进他耳窝，“刺激一点、你很享受吧？”


End file.
